lego_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn
| alliances= | place= Winner | challenges= 0 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 39 }} '''Harley '''was the Sole Survivor of Lego Survivor: Skye Islands. Despite being on the outs since the beginning of the game, Harley managed to survive the losing streak had pre-swap and had post-swap. She stayed under-the-radar and ended up victorious. Survivor Skye Islands Placed on the luckless tribe, Harley found herself in the majority vote three times in a row. After losing the first immunity challenge, Harley joined forces with Fortune Teller, Mom, Jacquelyn, and Alex to eliminate Voldemort because of his aggressive attitude towards the tribe. This formed the Five Person Alliance, which was the majority alliance in the early Lightning tribe. Thinking they had the numbers, this alliance lost Fortune Teller due to Alex's switch, causing the revote. Mom, another person of the alliance, switched her vote on the revote, eliminating Fortune Teller for good, sparing Voldemort. After losing the next immunity challenge, the vote was between Mom and Lifeguard because of their poor performance in the challenge. Harley still felt betrayed by Voldemort and voted him again, leading to a 3-3-1 vote. This caused a revote between Mom and Lifeguard, so it was Harley's choice who went home. She decided to keep Mom and send Lifeguard packing in a 4-3 revote. Another loss by the Lightning tribe caused Voldemort to become infuriated, blaming it all on the other members. Harley started to understand his frustration, but wanted to vote Alex out with Mom. Because they didn't have the numbers, Mom and Harley's plan failed, and Mom was sent packing. This left just Harley and Jacquelyn the last two remaining loyal members of the Five Person Alliance. To the whole Lightning tribe's excitement, on day 12, there was a tribe swap. Harley was glad to see that Jacquelyn was swapped to the same tribe as her, but unfortunately they were the only two original Lightning members. Harley also noticed the whole tribe was composed of women, which would make challenges more difficult. The new Fireballs tribe lost the challenge, sending Harley to tribal council for the fourth time. Harley was spared, along with Jacquelyn, as College Girl was sent home because of her poor performance in the challenge. Blue Dress soon followed after she came back from Exile Island. The newly-formed tribe lost once again, very badly. As Blondie was almost about to go home, Hula discovered a flaw in Jacquelyn and Harley. She noticed they were manipulating the original Fireballs members to escape the tribe swap. Right before tribal, Jacquelyn and Harley gave up pleas as to why they shouldn't go home. Neither one of their pleas made an impact on the tribes' decision, and they decided taking out Jacquelyn would benefit them better, leaving Harley the only original Lightning member left. The tribe lost their fourth straight immunity challenge, sending Harley to tribal council for the seventh time without immunity. Blondie was said to be the next to go because of her game unawareness, but that did not work, as Zoey and Blondie teamed up to vote out Hula. Zoey used her hidden immunity idol on Blondie, sparing Blondie as well. This left Hula with two votes, permanently eliminating her from the game. Only three members remained. On day 21, Niall informed the nine remaining castaways that there would be a merge, and that it would be solely an individual game. This excited Harley, as she has attended every single tribal council. The new tribe, , composed of Kyle, Helen, Blondie, Zoey, Dad, Bandit, Alex, and Voldemort. Harley had discovered that all of the remaining Lightning tribe members had formed strong bonds with the other guys, and the other girls were aligning together. This left Harley on the outs. Voldemort won the first individual immunity challenge, and planned to vote out Kyle. Zoey grabbed Harley, Blondie, and Kyle to vote out Alex. This plan failed, and the majority alliance voted Kyle out in a 5-4 vote. Bandit ended up winning the next immunity challenge, putting Voldemort up for elimination. Harley once again wanted Voldemort gone. At tribal council, there was a tie between Blondie and Voldemort, but nobody changed their vote. This caused a deadlock, so Harley, along with Dad, Alex, Zoey, and Helen had to draw rocks. Helen drew the wrong-colored rock, eliminating her from the game. Harley was frustrated that both Voldemort and Blondie are able to escape so many close calls, yet Harley herself nearly went out without a single vote that tribal council. Voldemort won the next two immunities, causing Alex to be eliminated because of Voldemort's demand. Harley soon realized that in order to stay on Voldemort's good side, you must do what he orders you to do, otherwise, you're gone. Harley kept to this promise and voted the way Voldemort wanted her to. After Zoey's shocking elimination, only four remained, and Harley was the only female left. Harley was proud to be the highest ranking female of the season, but she knew the game was not over just yet. Voldemort once again won immunity, and wanted to vote out Dad. Harley thought it would be better to vote out Bandit, considering he's much more liked by the jury and is a bigger challenge threat, but she went with Voldemort's plan, and sent Dad packing. Harley received a vote from Dad in hopes someone would flip. Only three remained, and Harley knew she had to fight to stay in the game. After a long battle between Bandit and Voldemort, Voldemort won immunity. Harley and Bandit made their pleas as to why they should be kept. Voldemort saw Bandit as a bigger threat, and took him out. At the final tribal council, Harley was ridiculed for not making big moves and riding coattails. Voldemort was scolded for his inappropriate behavior towards everybody. Harley gained four out of seven jury votes from Alex, Zoey, Blondie, and Helen, making her the first ever Sole Survivor. She overcame many odds. Voting History Voting History Voting History Trivia * Of the original Lightning tribe, Harley placed the highest * Harley is the only person to attend every single tribal council in Skye Islands * The second highest-placing female was Zoey, who placed fifth * Harley is the only person to be a member of Lightning then Fireballs and reach the merge * Harley is the only winner who has participated in a rock draw tiebreaker Category:Female Contestants Category:Five Person Alliance Members Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Winners Category:Lightning Contestants Category:Blossom Contestants Category:Fireballs Contestants